This invention relates to photovoltaic cells and more particularly to such cells containing an improved barrier electrode. Even more particularly, this invention relates to photovoltaic cells wherein the semiconductor, photoactive layer is an organic material comprising a dispersion of metal-free phthalocyanine in a binder which is sandwiched between an ohmic electrode and an indium barrier electrode. Because of the high cost of producing photovoltaic cells utilizing inorganic photoactive layers, there is an interest in finding less expensive alternative photoactive materials for such cells. One approach is to utilize polycrystalline materials which are evaporated or deposited as thin films on an electrode. Although devices are known which are more economical to fabricate than cells utilizing single crystals, the efficiency of such cells are relatively very low. There is thus needed an inexpensively fabricated photovoltaic cell having improved efficiency.